


Heartless

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the Christmas exchange on kh_drabble at livejournal, circa 2008.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Christmas exchange on kh_drabble at livejournal, circa 2008.

He had expected an empty courtyard to greet his arrival, granting him a serene space of time to breathe in the darkness of the world and gauge the Beast's temper. Instead the Princess was sitting on the gargoyle-flanked steps, reading as if she hadn't noticed the swirl of darkness marking his arrival. A brief upward flicker of her eyes was the only crack in her mask of indifference.

He smirked in the depths of his hood.

The Beast's despair was heavy in the air tonight, an angry musk that nearly choked the delicate pressed-rose perfume of Belle. No wonder the Princess was here, not quite seeking a confrontation. But she was not the reason he had come.

She stopped him as he walked past with a simple touch on the edge of his cloak. "Why?" she asked, and he looked down into eyes brimming with hurt, and sadness, and ...compassion?

"Why not?" He pulled back his hood just far enough that she could look into his eyes and see the hollow behind them, the void into which all her passion could be poured only to blow away like mist scattering from a waterfall. He didn't bother to stop the low rumble of laughter, either, as she recoiled and stood.

He expected her to back away, and nearly flinched as instead she reached into his hood and brushed his face with a careful hand. "You're still there, somewhere. I can feel you... what's missing?" she asked, and because it seemed a genuine curiosity of the sort that had begun thier fall, he answered.

"The heart you could have swayed, Princess."


End file.
